


A Future Built on Ashes

by wickedorin



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AU, M/M, Moral Ambiguity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/pseuds/wickedorin
Summary: Written for what ultimately turned out to be "Tumblr’s on Fire so I Have to Post These Before My Birthday Drabbles". Request: "The darker the fire, the hotter it burns."





	A Future Built on Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Requester wanted a continuation of one of my Imagine Dragons drabbles, and [this one came to mind instantly](http://calamitysshatteredson.tumblr.com/post/176077941800/imagine-dragons-demons-sl-please). (I'll get that drabble over here... eventually.)

They made it out with time to spare, of course.  Sephiroth was always a man of his word; but they happened to just barely avoid getting crushed by a light fixture on the first floor, already having been hanging by a  thread.

Regardless, they successfully emerged from the building with a bit of leeway,  discarding their clothes and changing into trooper uniforms before leaving  altogether, darting away down streets and alleys, between shops, hearing the  last set of explosions only a moment before they were felt.  Lazard cast one glance back, giving a satisfied nod before he continued.   Sephiroth–  
  
Didn’t look back.  He never really regretted that decision, and spent very little time wondering if it was the street lights or distant fire reflecting off of Lazard’s eyes; he could have known for sure if his gaze had lingered.  What they left behind had never been  home.

 

* * *

 

They caught the news in bits and pieces as they made plans, attempted to be careful and secretive about getting  supplies.  
  
The Shinra Electric Power Company was no more.  All of the top members of the board were believed to have been murdered, though their remains were  nearly unrecoverable due to how hot the fire burned.  There was a little quirk  of Lazard’s lips at hearing that, having mixed the chemicals correctly.  On  paper, he suspected that he was technically dead.  Who they were blaming it all  on–  
  
Well, he’d turned off the radio at that point, Sephiroth having  lifted their perfectly innocent duffle bags off of the inn’s floor, prepared to leave.  With a wistful little smile, Lazard was tempted to let it all go, to abandon the question which had come to mind… but it was the other man’s returned smile which drew the words from his lips, “Why are you  here?”  
  
The smile bled into concern, bags softly returned to the floor before the former SOLDIER wrapped his arms around the blond’s waist.  "And this is about, exactly..?“  
  
With a little shake of his head, Lazard could feel the sudden bout of uncertainty leave him.  Even so, he continued to spill words, reasons.  It was still new to be honest, to share in some of the thoughts which  churned beneath the cultivated surface.   "You know what I’ve done.  You haven’t  spoken of it.  You could have taken me to any authorities and been clean of all  of this.”  
  
After a moment’s considering silence, Sephiroth agreed quietly,  "I could have.  I thought about it, the moment I found you escaping.“  
  
That didn’t surprise him.  Even so, his voice was quiet and hollow when he pressed, "Oh?”  
  
With a little tilt of his head and a  teasing smile, the formal general drew closer for a quick, casual kiss.  "I knew what you’d done the moment I saw you.  But I also knew that the building was empty, otherwise.  And you asked me to come with you.“  Normally, he was a logical man.   Point A to point B and only occasional stops inbetween.  Logic had crumbled and failed entirely with Lazard’s invitation… with his plea. There were still details that Sephiroth didn’t know, but didn’t feel as if they would remain a mystery forever.  It was a process, getting to know someone.  Really know them, to their full depths.  
  
"You won’t forgive everything I’ve done.”  Lazard whispered, holding on tightly.  
  
He thought about that, long and lingering seconds of silence and closeness before he simply spoke his heart.  "I want to understand your reasons… and I’ll still love the man you’ve become.“  
  
The blond responded with a short silence and a little snort, the lack of words and clearing of his throat suspicious.  "Sometimes I hate you a little when you do  that.”  He teased, squeezing once more and then letting go.  It was time to move on.


End file.
